1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a double-deck wheel rim cover, particularly to one having functions of displaying both dynamic and static decoration of the wheel rim of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional wheel rim cover of an automobile, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a wheel rim cover body 1 having a plurality of insert bases 10 provided spaced apart equidistantly around the inner circumference and a steel ring 2 positioned at the inner side of the annular space formed by the insert bases 10. Then, the wheel rim cover is positioned on a wheel rim for decorating the wheel rim of an automobile.
Evidently, the conventional wheel rim cover merely has a function of static decoration in appearance, unable to display another decorative function when the automobile is running with the wheel rim cover synchronously rotating together with the wheel rim.
The objective of the invent ion is to offer a double-deck wheel rim cover, having functions of displaying both static and dynamic decoration.
A double-deck wheel rim cover in the present invention includes a wheel rim cover body provided with an inner decorative member in the center of the inner side facing the wheel rim, a combining plate provided to axially combine the inner decorative member with a plurality of support studs formed integral in the center. The combining plate is provided in the center with a hollow combining shaft extending outward vertically and having an insert hole, and the inner decorative member is fixed in the center with a bearing for the combining shaft of the combining plate to be fitted and positioned therein by a bolt engaging with the insert hole of the combining shaft. Besides, the inner decorative member is provided thereon with a weight-balancing member, and the wheel rim cover body is equidistantly bored with a plurality of windows to let the inner decorative member be seen through these windows from outside.
Thus, after installed on the wheel rim of an automobile, the wheel rim cover has effect of presenting its static decoration. And since the inner decorative member of the wheel rim cover is provided with a weight-balancing block, and is axially assembled on the wheel rim cover, it will not synchronously rotate together with the wheel rim cover at high speed, able to produce a visual effect of different rotating speeds of both the wheel rim cover body and the inner decorative member, accordingly obtaining effect of dynamic decoration.